Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3x + 7}{8} \div \dfrac{10x}{4}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{3x + 7}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{10x}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (3x + 7) \times 4 } { 8 \times 10x}$ $p = \dfrac{12x + 28}{80x}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{3x + 7}{20x}$